Returning
by when you scream
Summary: sequel to rose red. is the terror of rose red ready to give up on the surviving victims?or will it hunt them down, 1 by 1. r/r plz.
1. prologue

Two years later  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Priceless. That was how Rachel had remembered Rose Red, which was the most horrifying experience of her life where she nearly got her sister killed. The vivid pictures invade her mind every time she tries to sleep. It's as if the past or the spirits are still lingering around. There were times when Rachel felt a presence around her. She knew that what she experienced wasn't done with her. It wasn't going to be done with any of them until they were all dead.  
  
A dream? Maybe. Could the whole experience have been a dream? That was the one thing Rachel prayed day and night for. If it was only a dream, then what happened didn't exist. With a new level of confidence, Rachel threw the covers off her body and went to check on her sister, Annie.  
  
Everything was still virtually the same with their relationship but the only thing that altered was that they lived in their own apartment. Annie, still relentlessly uses her mind to make things happen but only when something or someone upsets her and Rachel has gained more control over Annie. All in all, things had improved significantly since the mishap of Rose Red.  
  
Once Rachel reached Annie's room, she noticed something was lying on the floor. It was a picture of some sort. She turned on the lamp and closely examined the picture. It was a picture of the Rimbauer's. In the picture, she noticed that was house was still incomplete. She shuddered at the thought. Rose Red was a part of her past but wherever she turned it was there to haunt her and she couldn't help but wonder where Annie found such a picture. She was positive that there weren't any scattered around but she wouldn't be sure.  
  
When she closely examined it, something was off that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The house looked similar to when they all first ventured into Rose Red. But older pictures clearly showed a different look. Maybe Rose Red was starting to change on the outside. Rachel thought carefully about what she was looking at and decided to wake Annie. Maybe she'd be some kind of help.  
  
"Annie," Rachel called sweetly as she nudged her sister's shoulder.  
  
Her eyes opened and Annie let out a stifled yawn. Sometimes Annie still refused to talk. The aftermath of Rose Red had done a lot of damage to the victims but Annie was affected the most. She would rock back and fourth continuously until someone would stop her. Then, it started up. She began rocking back and fourth.  
  
"Annie, how did you get this picture?" she asked her sister calmly. She knew she was going to have to be patient to reach Annie's mind.  
  
"Voices," she whispered in a low voice that made a chill run up Rachel's spin.  
  
"I don't understand," Rachel spoke. Sadly, Rachel could barely understand her sister. Steve was really the only one who could understand but she hadn't seen him in years and hadn't planned on seeing him for a long time. It wasn't that Rachel hated Steve but she only did this for Annie's safety. Steve was getting too close to Annie and it scared her to death.  
  
Annie never answered Rachel. Instead, they listened to the chimes of the grandfather clock strike midnight. It was the worst time of a day. For it was a time that made Rachel feel vulnerable because of the haunted memories of Rose Red. To take her mind off of the past, she walked over to Annie's bookshelf and pulled off a random book. Surprisingly, it was dusty and not a fingerprint was on the book.  
  
"Wow." Rachel breathed. It was a photo album of the remaining group of Rose Red. Everywhere she went she couldn't get away. Everything reminded her of that place that no longer stood but could Rose Red still linger on the ground, which it was built on? That was the question that Rachel wasn't about to answer. Finally, she put the book back on the shelf and turned off Annie's light on her way out.  
  
Little did she know that there was a new horror about to begin.  
  
A/n: If this completely sucks, then it does. I usually don't write these but I'm into originals. Since I love the movie/and or book I figured I write what I would want to happen. I know that I am no way shape or form the next Stephen King but at least enjoy the idea of this story. Read and review if you want. If I get two I might update tomorrow and get out a longer chapter to help understand what is going on but I'm unsure. 


	2. chapter 1

-Chapter one-  
  
Rachel silently wandered back to her room and snuggled under the covers. She was deathly terrified of Rose Red and what happened. Every night a new vision would enter her mind but this night was special in an odd way.  
  
This was a dream of when Steve was talking to Annie in the garden when she was playing with the dominos. Rachel had joined him and couldn't help but smile. Steve was unbelievably cute but she couldn't understand why she dreamt about it until suddenly the dream turned into a horror scene. In her dream, she watched Ellen kill Steve then Annie and last herself.  
  
Sweating, she woke up and began to cry. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? It was time for her to move on with her life but she found it nearly impracticable. Every waking moment something made her re live a bad experience of Rose Red. The house was evilly possessed and so were the spirits.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
See, the house was never knocked down because of the mysterious deaths of the construction workers and the commonly breaking down of the crane and any other thing that could destroy the house. Each day it was growing stronger and feeding on Rachel's fear of it getting her. The only thing keeping it from touching Rachel was her sister. Oddly enough, Annie knew what was going on and tried to tell her sister but words were at a loss. Every time she tried to speak, nothing came out. It was just air- nothing more, nothing less.  
  
No matter how hard she tried to warn Rachel, it was as if the more Rose Red's permanent residents would hurt her in her dreams. Annie had narrowly escaped the first dream but she knew that she was dealing with something big when she awoke with scars that appeared overnight and they hurt and felt real.  
  
The spirits weren't going to give up and they continued to call to Annie through her mind but this time, Annie couldn't shake it. There was no Steve to communicate and tell her to fight them. Slowly, the spirits were winning and soon the horror was going to be re lived. It was only a matter of time before it happened.  
  
~  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Rachel and Annie sat in the living room close together because some odd stuff had been happening around the house. Pictures on the wall were slanted and things started to change. It felt like they were back in that house. There was a cold, chilling feeling in their bones. Nothing could explain how accurately alarming it was.  
  
What were they going to do? It was as if something was calling to them. And they both knew what it was but were either of them ready for it? Who would be? Spirits were haunting them in their own homes. They weren't safe anywhere. They all had to reunite or else they were all going to die when the spirits were finished playing with their minds.  
  
The ringing of the phone startled Rachel, so she briskly ran and retrieved the phone from its cradle. "Hello," she boomed trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"It's Kathy," the woman replied quivering. Rachel paused for a moment. It was the Christian lady but why was she calling?  
  
"Oh, Kathy. Is something wrong?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Everything is wrong. They're coming back. I can feel it. Right now I don't know what to do Rachel. How is Annie?" she asked.  
  
"Detached. They're working on her a lot better than we first presumed."  
  
"Sweet Jesus," Cathy replied. If they reach Annie, then it's only a matter of time before it gets us but they can only hurt us inside Rose Red. In our own homes they can only scare us and try to make us go insane but keep away from there. No good will come out of that place," Kathy said sternly.  
  
"Kathy, I would never go near that place again. It'll only put us in harms way again!" Rachel shouted in defense.  
  
"Good. I'll get in contact with the rest of the group but I until I get hold of them all I want you to try and go into public places like the café down on Main Street. You need to keep Annie away. You can't let them shake her mind field." With that, Kathy hung up.  
  
Rachel stood there in bewilderment. The cycle was starting again. They were all going to die she just knew it. She couldn't help but have negative feelings towards this whole situation. Her whole life wasn't easy and with Annie being close to her and mentally messed up, it made her tasks much harder to accomplish. If she would have never agreed to take Annie into that house then things wouldn't be like this. And their lives wouldn't be in jeopardy.  
  
~  
  
As quietly as possible, Rachel situated herself on the couch beside Annie and tried to rest. It was going to be a long, terrifying day and energy was a must even though she was scared. She knew she had to be strong for her sister. Annie was still the key but this time; it was trying to keep people out of her head because there was so much chaos going through her mind that it would be nearly impossible. As stated before, Annie's mind wasn't in a high place, but whatever was in that high place was where Ellen and April would try and take over her mind and keep them locked in. Rachel knew they were going to try something like it and she had to get everyone together as soon as possible because the situation was growing more dangerous by the moment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm a lazy person and this is about all I felt like writing because the 1 reviewer wanted more. Is it worth continuing? Also, I don't own the story, as you already know. I own the plot even if it's not completely different from last time but it is different. Expect more in a couple of days because I started a new fanfic that will take some working so be patient with me. Thankx, sugary sweet. 


	3. chapter 2

A/n: Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and if not, then I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is how I want my version of this story to go.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephen King. I only own the ideas and the things that happen in this story. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rachel wiped the tears from here eyes as she slammed the phone back into the cradle. Why was it starting up again? Everything was supposed to be over. All Rachel wanted to do was live a normal life but with Rose Red, there was no such thing as a normal life. She could never have a normal life with that forsaken place still standing.  
  
Someone needs to put a stop to the wrath of Rose Red or else it will continue to hurt and kill innocent people. But, who could that person be? Their only chance for survival is by uniting themselves and beating it. They no longer can avoid it. It is now or never.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple days later....  
  
The phone rang violently off the hook. "Hello," Rachel replied as she ran to retrieve the phone.  
  
"Oh hey sissy. It's me, Kathy, again. I've got some good news and some bad news..." she trailed off.  
  
"Please continue, Kathy. I'm going crazy with all these nightmares. Please tell me we can stop all of this chaos," Rachel pleaded.  
  
"I'll get to your question in a minute. First, I need to tell you that I've gotten a hold of Emery and Steve. It was a very grueling process because of Emery hiding out of town and with Steve and his new job," Kathy fumbled for words.  
  
"What is the bad news?" Rachel skipped straight to the point.  
  
"Well, it seems that we may have to enter that "place" in order to free ourselves from the spirits that still lurk inside. Apparently they aren't giving up easily. Sissy, I need you to agree to come back with us. I know that you didn't want to resort to this level but we've got to get them out of Annie's head before something bad happens," Kathy exaggerated.  
  
"I understand Kathy but I won't be putting Annie in danger again. Do you see what happened last time? We may not be able to get through to her this time. Then we are all doomed," Rachel complained.  
  
"Sissy, I know that you really don't like doing this or putting Annie through it again but we need to assure all of our safety. Think of all the lives you are endangering. I am a good Christian lady and I'm not going to let anyone down. No matter what religion they are. I will go and help them but I can't promise that it will stop anything bad from happening. Please just say yes. We can have a nice long chat down at that café I was talking about if you have a problem."  
  
"No Kathy. I don't have a problem. I guess the only way I can not feel guilty is to accept. So I will accept," Rachel replied.  
  
"Great. So, then we have the time and place settled?" Kathy asked five minutes later.  
  
"Yup. I'll see ya then." Rachel hung up the phone and prepared herself for one long day. In only a few short hours her destiny was going to be fufilled. She and Annie were going to unite along with Kathy, Emery, and Steve to stop the terror that Rose Red was continuing to cause.  
  
"Annie!" Rachel yelled.  
  
Annie appeared in front of Rachel in a matter of minutes. Her brown eyes burned deeply into Rachel's eyes. It was as if she was focusing on something. But what was it? Rachel's mind flashed back to the picture in the room. The picture had to be part of it. It was the only thing that made any sense whatsoever.  
  
"We are going to visit Steve," Rachel said shakily.  
  
Annie's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. 'Well, at least one good thing could come out of this,' Rachel thought to herself. 'I'll be able to see everyone again' Steve's face flashed before hers and brought a smile to her face. It was the only good thing Rose Red was offering. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. Things were probably just exaggerated anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
Scene: The Café  
  
"Ok, Annie. I need you to behave in there. And I need you to try not and do anything stupid. There is a very important reason why we're here."  
  
Annie nodded like a robot and they entered the café unsure of what to expect.  
  
To their surprise, the group was in a deep conversation and there was an unfamiliar face amonst the crowd. Well, make that two. It was two young guys possibly Steve's age. What in the world was going on?  
  
"Hey," Rachel replied as she reached the table with Annie hiding behind her.  
  
"Ah," one of the guys replied. "This must be the famous Rachel and her sister Annie. Our friend here speaks very fondly of you two," the mysterious guy finished with a slight chuckle.  
  
Rachel turned a light shade of red and Steve turned his head to avoid feeling like a centimeter tall. Even though he already felt that tall, looking at Rachel would make him even more embarrassed.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Annie walked straight up to Steve and said, "voices. Ellen..April..everyone." She stopped as soon as those words came out. There was enough said but not enough to understand what Annie meant.  
  
"Can you help me, Annie? I don't understand," Steve said shyly. Into her mind **Annie! I need you to tell me. It is important you tell me. It's Steve and you trust me**  
  
Annie blinked a few times. "Paper." Steve snapped his fingers and one of the guys grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
When Annie finished writing, it left a disturbing sight. And this sight proved that Rose Red wasn't dormant but as live as ever.  
  
--------------------------------------------- A/n: I know this isn't much but the next chapter will reveal more. I wanted to supply you all with something to work with. This should be a pretty long story. Only review if you like. This story is for fun not for flamers to destroy my currently low self-esteem. 


	4. chapter 3

A/n: I forgot to mention that I've given her the nickname "sissy" and I've also added the little part about her being able to get through to her. It is a rare occasion that he can outside of Rose Red. I've slightly changed some things and I hope you guys still keep reviewing.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # % % % % % % % % % % % % %% % %  
  
Chapter 3  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
Steve and the others couldn't believe what they saw. It was a picture or Rose Red. And it was rebuilding. The spirits were feeding off of everyone's fears. The remaining survivors were going to have to do something before it could completely regenerate. Everyone's safety was at risk.  
  
"Annie, why did you draw this?" Emery asked after speaking up for the first time.  
  
She didn't respond but stared into his eyes deeply. They were working on her and fast. It was up to Steve, Rachel, Kathy, and Emery to stop that from happening. If Rose Red got into Annie's mind then they could control her. From that point, Annie could be put away because she'd be out of Rachel's control.  
  
The group sat in a quiet silence until Emery decided to start off.  
  
"You know, every time something happens it is because of her. And it is her fault I don't have a hand. Why don't we just kill her now and spare us all the pain," Emery said in that freaky tone of his.  
  
Rachel abruptly turned around to Emery and faced him. She had somewhat repeated her own words from not so long ago. "You evil man!" she shouted while trying to keep her tears inside. "You won't touch Annie."  
  
Emery stared into Rachel's eyes. "Well, sweetheart, I don't think you should make threats that you can't keep," he spat with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Throughout the whole fight, the rest of the group remained silent. It was best not to get inbetween Emery's problems. After all, he had been suffering horribly from the loss of his mother. Suddenly, Emery turned and walked towards the bathroom. As he entered, a stray tear escaped from his eyes and he didn't bother to let the rest stop falling.  
  
~*Emery's POV*~  
  
What have I done? I keep threatening Annie to make my life less painful. At Rose Red I lost my over possesive mother but I still loved her. No one can ever change how much I love her. And that brings me to the reason I'm crying. Rachel still has Annie. They were able to get through to her but my mother can never be back. She is a mere ghost that can only be remembered in my heart. The last few seconds that I was in that house scared me to death when she tried to push me through the mirror. Right then and there; I thought my life was over. I was going to join her. But, everyone tried to help me. They gave me strength not to give up but I'm just not strong anymore. I've lost more than enough and I feel that I deserve a bit of compassion or pity.  
  
Maybe I should apologize. On the otherhand, Annie is the reason that we are all in this state. If she wouldn't have come along then no one would be dead. We'd be long out of Rose Red. I can't help but hold her responsible for what happened. She needs to be able to control those things. And when she drew the picture of Rose Red, I just freaked. I won't go back there. I only came along to help them think of a solution. My life is much more important.  
  
* * Back to the rest of them * *  
  
"He is dangerous!" Rachel shouted. "He threatens Annie. It's not her fault that she is the way she is."  
  
"Rachel, we never said that Emery was doing the right things but the poor man has been through a lot in the past. You shouldn't take him very serious. Once he gets over the fact that he is on his own and doesn't have to worry about what his mother thinks then he'll be fine. Maybe it would be best if we'd just be nice and understand him," Kathy said softly.  
  
Rachel stood still with her mouth open. Maybe it would really be best if she'd let Emery have the space he needs. Kathy was right. It would be best to work with Emery in his state of mind. They were going to have to get along because she knew that the whole group needed him rather she wanted to believe it or not. There were no options left.  
  
Rachel strolled over to a small, quiet area of the café and began thinking. Was this worth the risk? She had Annie's life in the palm of her hands and it frightened her to have such a large responsibility.  
  
"Hey," Steve said slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked as he seated himself next to Rachel.  
  
"Yeah. I just took the time to sit and think. Kathy is right, you know. I'm too judgemental of Emery. He probably is a really nice guy that is just a momma's boy. I really feel sorry for the man," Rachel said quietly.  
  
"Emery is his own person and he has his own problems. You can't blame yourself for his actions. It isn't your fault nor Annie's. It's important that you know that. Please, come back with the rest of the group and I'll formally introduce you to two of my very close friends that flew here to help us out," Steve said as he sat up.  
  
"Ok," Rachel said barely above a whisper and she followed him back to the table where everyone was seated, including Emery. She flashed a semi smile and approached the table behind Steve. It was then that she knew what she had to do. If only she wouldn't have realized it so late.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
A/n: I really hope this chapter was ok. I've tried my best to keep things flowing without rushing things too soon. I want you all to get familiar with the new characters and the way I've set up the story. If you have any questions then feel free to email me.  
  
Angelchick- If you'd like to do this story in Annie's view then feel free to. I'd be honored if you would and it would help others understand what she really thinks. Thank you for your helpful reviews. I'm a bit rusty with the movie.  
  
Thanx for the reviews. Please keep them coming and I'll update on a daily basis like this. 


	5. chapter 4

A/n: I'm glad that I have such a nice response so far! It is good to know that my writing and plot seem somewhat appealing to you guys or should I say girls? Anyway, here is another chapter at an extremely fast pace because I'd just like to dedicate it to the reviewers.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
Chapter 4  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
Rachel quietly stood behind Steve. She wanted so bad to say something or greet his friends but she couldn't help from shaking. Ever since her bad experiences with Rose Red, Rachel had seemingly become more cautious towards people. Or anyone associated with Rose Red until now.  
  
Steve could feel her shaking like a leaf so he put his left hand behind his back and reached for Rachel's. A few moments later, she complied and grabbed his hand. For a while they just stood like that. Casually Steve would make some comments about going back into the house. But he knew it was going to be especially hard for Rachel. Her worst fears and nightmares were left in that evil house that she so wished they could stay there. But the only way that was going to happen was if she got over her fears. Rose Red was feeding on their fear. If she didn't stop soon she would be jeopardizing the whole group.  
  
"I-I ne-need to go to the bathroom," Rachel managed to stutter as she darted off in search of the restroom.  
  
~*Rachel*~  
  
God! I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm supposed to be strong and help hold the group together but Emery's previous comments still linger in my mind. It is hard to trust a man who threatens and thinks of evil ways to kill your baby sister. I know that Emery has had his own problems in the past and probably misses him mother because there is no one in his life to tell him what to do.  
  
I really feel sorry for the man. He deserves much better than he receives but he gives nothing but more reasons for people to turn against him. Now, is the time we need to reunite against a common enemy as one.  
  
I'm sure Emery will be just fine. I just need to give him some space. But, I think I better get out there and at least plan on talking to all of Steve's friends because I'm being so incredibly rude right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel sauntered back to the group of friends who were engrossed in a conversation about Ellen and April. Casually, she slipped a seat beside Steve and decided not to interrupt. Plus, she was afraid to say something stupid. She already admitted to herself that he feelings for Steve were only becoming stronger.  
  
"So, what did I miss?" Rachel asked as the group quieted down and split up to have their own private conversations.  
  
"I was just telling Frank and Reeve about your sister Annie," Steve replied. "They seem very interested in hearing about her. Your sister is already popular," he said slapping her lightly on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she is," Rachel replied uncertainly.  
  
"Anyway, since you know these guys how about we go and get Annie. We have to get to Rose Red as soon as we can and I need you to show me that picture that you found Annie holding. It may be our key back in," Steve suggested.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The crew got together and made a plan to find a way into Rose Red. It was going to be a difficult task but someone had to stop Ellen and April. And unfortunately they were the last people even near Rose Red that had any capabilities of stopping this once and for all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They all quietly got into the van. Rachel had Annie in between her and Steve. The silence of the van was getting to everyone. No one wanted to ever go back there but his or her options were limited in the current situation. They were going to have to stand up to the spirits. It would be hard with the additions of Mrs. Waterman, Nick, and Joyce.  
  
No one dared to make a sound. Rose Red was only five minutes away. Soon, they were going to have to face the music and realize that it was starting all over again and there was no way to avoid it this time. The group had to face their fears and hope that everything would go okay.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," Emery spoke up into the silence of the van. "I would like to keep my fingers since I narrowly escaped with my life the last time. And it was all that things fault!" he shot pointing to Annie. "Watch out! She'll be locking us in again," Emery quivered.  
  
"Emery, that was then. Please try and be help here so that we can end this madness for once and all," Steve asked.  
  
"I'm just pointing out some very valuable information because we definitely don't want to find ourselves in the same situation as last. Heck, I wouldn't have been here last time if it weren't for Joyce. Damn her! She wanted us to wake up Rose Red and she got, as she wanted. Now, we are in danger if we walk in there again. It will continue to regenerate. I do not see any way that we can successfully stop it," Emery complained.  
  
"Listen, we can't keep thinking negatively about this whole thing. This is our only chance to decrease the chance of more innocent people dying," Rachel replied.  
  
"Yeah, so let's sacrifice ourselves to save others," Emery muttered. "I will not sacrifice anything for that damned place!" he spat angrily.  
  
"Everyone, we are approaching the gates and it would be most appreciated if you kept your snide remarks to yourself. Now, is not the time to questions anything," Steve yelled.  
  
They all nodded. By the remote, the driver of the van pulled them up behind Mrs. Waterman's completely destroyed car. Emery couldn't say a word. What he was doing was facing his fears and probably going to get him killed in the process.  
  
"Well, it looks a lot more evil than before," Emery said trying to lighten his mood with a slight laugh.  
  
"I agree," Rachel replied with a slight laugh. They were actually agreeing on something for once.  
  
Rachel grabbed hold of Annie and stayed close by Steve. No one could take chances with all the addition of eight new spirits, which happened to be some very close friends. But no one could be certain how many more had been killed during the time they had been away. Rose Red had a way of hiding its secrets and drawing in the people that it meant more to.  
  
"Wow," Reeve replied. "I have never seen such a house like this before," he replied as he brushed his dark brown spiked hair out of his eyes. "And I didn't know that we'd have the company of a pretty lady," he whispered so that only Rachel could here him.  
  
"Don't try and flatter me, Reeve," she replied. "I am really busy at the moment and I'd appreciate if you would just lay off. I need to keep my eyes on Annie-  
  
He cut her off before she could continue. "And Steve," he filled in for her.  
  
"What is your problem, Reeve?" Rachel whispered.  
  
"Nothing. Well, at least it was nothing but I can't help see how attached you are to younger brother," he said nearly blowing her away.  
  
"Steve is your brother?" she asked as the rest of the group walked towards the door.  
  
"Yes, well he has been for as long as I can remember. And Frank is a good friend of mine that can help us in this situation. So, you aren't mad, are you?" Reeve asked.  
  
"No. I may be upset that Steve never mentioned you before but I won't put any effort into thinking of a reasonable explanation to why he never mentioned you."  
  
Rachel walked away from Reeve and went over to Annie. They could no longer take chances with anything anymore. Rose Red was a far too dangerous place to take lightly. Without much effort, the door screeched open nearly causing the entire group to scream. They had come to fear sounds from anywhere within the doors of such a forsaken place.  
  
"Maybe this was a bad idea," Kathy replied, as she stood adjacent to Annie.  
  
"No, Kathy, don't say that. You are a very important person for this and we can't stop this without you," Rachel replied softly.  
  
"Yes, but look how easily everyone was leered away and killed. For all I know, I could be next in line. I'm making my fate by stepping into this house. One time was really enough for me." Kathy just stood there shaking.  
  
"Kathy, it's all right. I know Emery has us all shaken up but we can't let it from stopping us. We are the only ones capable of ending this. Kathy, I would never ask you for anything but we need your help in this. You are a very important part of this group."  
  
Kathy sighed and looked up at Rachel. She was right about her being important but she would never say so.  
  
"Ok. Let's just go inside then," Kathy replied. Rachel nodded in return as the group very carefully entered the room. Everything seemed so much similar like the last time.  
  
"Stay in groups!" Steve replied as he frantically tried to turn his flashlight on.  
  
Meanwhile, Rachel and Annie wandered off to the kitchen. She had to see the garden. Something told her that she had to. Carefully, they walked through the kitchen with their eyes peeled for anything. Once they reached the door, they opened it and stepped into the garden.  
  
It was beautiful. In this case, beautiful was bad, very bad. All of the flowers were completely bloomed and there was an addition of more varieties of flowers.  
  
"We're doomed," she whispered.  
  
"Why?" a voice replied.  
  
She jumped and turned to see Reeve.  
  
"Reeve! Stop scaring me like that." Rachel took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied as he walked up to Rachel and pulled her in a hug. "Can you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Go get Steve. He needs to see this," Rachel yelled at him.  
  
"I'm already here, Rachel," Steve mumbled as his eyes fixed on the flowers. "We definitely can look forward to some minor set backs."  
  
"Yes," Reeve replied. He suddenly heard voices. "Um, I'm going to let you guys alone and I'm going to check on Frank."  
  
Rachel and Steve nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Reeve never gives up," Steve said as he walked past the flowers over to Annie. "He tries to play the big brother act way too much. I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself."  
  
"I agree. But why didn't you ever tell me he was your brother?" she replied as she caught his mess up.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly close to him," he whispered as he approached the two.  
  
A sound in the distance scared Rachel and she literally jumped right into Steve's arms.  
  
"It's okay, Rachel. I won't let anything happen to you," he said soothingly in her ear. "I will let them get me first," he replied as he brushed the dark hair out of her face.  
  
Rachel smiled. She had longed to be near him again. And she had feelings she wasn't willing to admit.  
  
Steve leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "I will never let them hurt either of you two. You are my main priorities," he replied as he leaned in for a more passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are they?" Emery shouted. "Well, they're probably dead by now."  
  
"Emery, I was just talking to Steve. He is in the garden," Reeve replied. "Why don't we just go off in a this group of four and we'll go looking around.  
  
The three of them nodded to Reeve's request. But little did they know that Rose Red was waiting for them. It is only a matter of minutes before it strikes again.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled out of the kiss.  
  
Steve looked down at her. "I couldn't resist. I've wanted to do that for a very long time now," he replied. "I have missed the two of you very much."  
  
"What about Joyce?" Rachel cut in. "Don't you miss her?"  
  
"Yes, but I was just a toy to her. In any sense, she got what she deserved for waking up this dormant house. Now, it has the power to attach anywhere or anyone it wants. If they are related to anyone who has ever been in Rose Red, then it will find them. It was souls to fill this place up."  
  
Rachel nodded. "I understand. And I'm sorry for bringing up Joyce," she replied sadly.  
  
"It's ok." He stroked her hair once more and he sat beside Annie to have a short conversation.  
  
"Hey, how have you been?" Steve asked her.  
  
She only acknowledged him. Her brown eyes told him everything. So, he used his way of communicating with her.  
  
'Annie, speak to me. How are you'  
  
"Good," she managed to stutter out.  
  
'You have grown into quite a pretty teenager.'  
  
She blushed and put her hands over her eyes.  
  
'Ok. You can hide if you want to.'  
  
Steve got up from his spot and decided to catch up with Rachel a bit. If only things weren't going so horribly wrong with the rest of the group.  
  
--------------------  
  
I am so sorry! I meant to update sooner but I just couldn't express this chapter very well. Yes, I added a bit of affection in this chapter. So, more to come and I'll try to keep the chapters as long as possible. But I really would appreciate reviews.  
  
And with my other story, reviews are vital this time around. So enjoy and review. I hope to have a new chapter up soon. And don't be flustered. It will be sooner than this chapter came out.  
  
And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! It pushes me to continue on with my imagination.  
  
-sugary sweet 


End file.
